Eijiro Fukuda
|cast = |label2 = Kamen Rider Ni-O |image2 = }} , whose real name is is the twin of Ryuki Seto who was brainwashed by Shouichi Fukuda. Powers and Abilities * Character Disguise: '''Eijiro is able to change his appearance into someone else. * '''Teleportation: '''Eijiro is able to teleport anywhere. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 18.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.0 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 5.2 sec. Geiz transforms into using the Ni-O Ridewatch. His visor reads in , while the logo on his forehead reads in katakana. Ni-O's primary weapon in his base forms is the Neo Zikan Girade. Ni-O consists of the following parts: * - Zi-O's helmet. 'A' stands for Analog. ** - The clock hands on the Caliber A. It is a data collection device. The long hand, predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing, while the short hand, measures spatial information, such as the distance between Zi-O and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. ** - The circular section where the two Clock Blades meet. It feeds gathered information to Zi-O, derive optimum solution to problems, and adjust internal systems of Zi-O. ** - The visor which spells out "Rider". Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye. ** - Zi-O's faceplate. It invokes an analog clock face, and is made using a multilayer structure composed of the special metal alloy . The Kamen Dial is described by the TV Asahi website to have a beautiful white lustre finish. ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of Graphenium. ** - The 'button' on Zi-O's left cheek. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. * - Zi-O's shoulder and chest armor. A metal coating called has been applied, raising durability. As a result, the Oval Light Tecter is not only lightweight, but is also 200 times stronger than steel. * - The silver band that runs vertically across Zi-O's torso, it connects the Ziku Driver to the head, converting energy made by the Driver into bioenergy. * - Zi-O's arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Zi-O's forearm armor. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material , allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Zi-O's hand units. It is covered with the purple metal units, raising destructive power of punches. * - Zi-O's bodysuit. It automatically repairs minor damage. * - Zi-O's legs. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Zi-O's kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - Zi-O's shin protecters. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material Amsein, allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Zi-O's shoes. The tip is covered with the units, increasing destructive power of kicks. Additionally, The katakana for the word "Kick" (キック) in engraved on the soles. This form has one finisher: *Ziku-Driver finishers: ** : ***Rider Kick: Ni-O jumps into the air as a series of red and blue-colored and letters as Ni-O goes through them and kicks the enemy. - Ni-O II= Kamen Rider Zi-O II Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 96.4 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 25.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 58.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 66.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. is Ni-O's super form accessed by splitting the Ni-O Ridewatch II into two pieces and using them in both slots of the Ziku-Driver. In this form, Zi-O wields the Saikyo Girade (Ni-O face), which can combine with the Zikan Girade to form the Saikyo Zikan Girade. This form's finisher is the . }} }}